1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to managing use of imaging devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging devices (cameras, printers, copy machines, etc.) may have a variety of capabilities and functions. For example, some multi-function peripheral devices can print, scan, fax, and copy. However, it may be desirable to restrict user access to certain capabilities and functions of a device. For example, a business may desire to restrict access to a copy machine to prevent the machine from being used to make copies for non-business related matters, or a camera owner may desire to restrict access to the camera's settings to prevent other people from adjusting the settings.